


for you...

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, TW: Blood, but you get the angst, just a little something i wrote a while ago, old idea of a fic i had, there's an outline and all for the fic i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: marinette's love for adrien is her biggest strength and her biggest weakness.





	for you...

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on my docs.  
> it is an old thing i wrote for a fic i planned to do (but that lost it’s magic to me) where adrien gets a girlfriend , named sara (now she is gonna be kagami bc i live for angst), and mari gets hurt protecting her. i felt like i needed to rescue one of the drabbles bc i still really like it, mostly bc of alya and bc angst is my life as some of you may have already noticed. 
> 
> my original plan is that she lives, but since i never finished this thing you dont' get to see that, but don't worry our girl will be fine.. sort of.

 

Marinette’s vision turned red. She had to save her, she had to save Adrien’s girlfriend. 

She wasn’t going to let destiny take someone else away from Adrien. He wasn’t going to lose someone he loved, not if she could stop it.

She threw her yo-yo to the closest building, jumped off and swung as fast as she could. She extended all her body and released her yo-yo to drop fast to the ground.

“Watch out!” She shouted and pushed Kagami out of the way.

Everything happened so quickly. Marinette wasn’t looking around or thinking of the consequences, the only thing that mattered was Kagami’s safety. 

She was on the floor with her mouth hanging open looking at her. 

_She was safe, Adrien’s girlfriend was safe._

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked and offered her hand to the girl. When she kneeled she felt the pain and she understood the expression on Kagami’s face.

In her left side, close to her hips a big branch full of thorns pierced her body from back to front.

Ladybug heard a laugh behind her and then in a fast move the branch was gone.

“Ladybug!” Kagami shouted and pointed behind the superhero. 

“Run,” Ladybug ordered and turned to face the akuma.

The Gardener was smiling from ear to ear and for the first time in a long, long time Marinette felt real fear.

**xx**

It was time to quit… Marinette had to quit.

She jumped back onto the street. It would be easier to move if she wasn’t jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and hiding was easier since the building projected shadows where she could hide.

It was still hard. 

She had a hole in the middle of her tummy, and it wasn’t something she could just ignore, no matter if Tikki was helping with magic making the suit regenerate and create a type of bandage on top of her wound. It wasn’t enough.

After running four blocks down, she saw her.

Alya was running with Nino behind her, camera in one hand and phone in the other. She was pointing at the rooftops… she was looking for Ladybug, as she always was.

Alya always had found a way to be in the middle of the fight, she was reckless and now, since Nino wasn’t able to stop her, he came along.

Marinette hated how her best friend didn’t think about the consequences of being in the middle of an attack, but now she couldn’t be happier to see her. “Alya!” Ladybug shouted and ran in her direction, dodging branches, people, trees, and cars, trying to hide in between them so The Gardener couldn’t notice her presence.

Alya didn’t turn around, she was too immersed in the report of the fight, but Nino did and he took Alya’s hand to stop her and pointed at Ladybug.

“Ladybug!” Alya shouted and ran towards her. 

The smile on Alya’s face completely disappeared when she realized the different shade of red on Ladybug’s costume.

“Ladybug” Alya gasped.

“I need your help,” Marinette said and threw herself to Alya’s arms.

Alya dropped her camera and took Ladybug on her arms. Getting help from Nino after he picked up the camera she had thrown to the floor.

“We gotta go… an alley… with no one around…” Ladybug said between heavy breaths.

“You need a hospital, Ladybug!” Nino shouted but moved along with Alya who was doing what she was asked.

“Not now” Ladybug answered and let the strength who was holding her body go, relying only on the strength of her friends.

Alya and Nino ran with Ladybug on her arms to the first abandoned alley they could find. Hiding beside a dumpster and placing Ladybug against a wall

“We have to call Chat Noir,” Alya said and took her phone, tapping on the screen a few numbers.

“ **No** ,” Ladybug shook her head, “Y-you g-gotta help-p him”

“Help him, of course!” Alya nodded and then leaned her head to the side“How?”

“Ea...earri ri ri ngs” Ladybug gasped, she wasn’t able to talk without stuttering or crawl the words. She felt dizzy and a metallic flavor was spreading on her mouth.

“What?!” Nino and Alya said at the same time.

“Take my earrings!” Marinette shouted as fast as she was able to, spitting out blood on the process.

“No, no, no I can’t do it,” Alya said and cleaned Ladybug’s mouth with the sleeve of her sweater “I can’t take your place. We will take you to the hospital, that we can do,” Alya was already standing up when Ladybug reached for her hand

“Al-lyaaa” Ladybug took a deep breath “Pleassssse… f-for me” Marinette concentrated all her strength in taking Alya’s hand between her and guide her to her earrings “I k-know y-you can d-dd-o it” She gasped again “I t-trusst-t you” Something sparked on Ladybug’s eyes, a little light of hope that made Alya nod, accepting what she was proposing.

“Okay” Alya nodded, she still looked unsure but she at least had accepted “But Nino is taking you to a hospital,”

Ladybug nodded and leaned her head to the left, inviting Alya to remove her earrings.

Alya extended her hand and took the first one out off Ladybug’s ears, and that little movement made a dash of pink light appear around Ladybug’s body and when it was gone, Marinette was in front of her

“ _Marinette!_ ” Alya shouted and closed her hand around the earring on a fist “No, no, no, I can’t leave  _you,_  I can’t do this”

But Marinette was unresponsive, her eyes closed and her breath uneven

“Marinette, no!” Alya placed her hands on her best friend’s shoulder and try to shake her, but Nino stopped her.

“Alya!” He made her look at him. Alya’s eyes filled with tears as well as his “I’m taking her to the hospital, you go and do as she told,”

“But… I can’t leave her alone!”

“You won’t!” A silvery voice sounded behind them

Alya and Nino turned around to see a little red fairy floating in the air. Big blue eyes also with tears

“What are you?” Alya asked, between a sob.

“I am a kwami, my name is Tikki, I’m the reason why Marinette can transform into Ladybug,” She said, speaking fast “I’ll explain later, now you have to transform Alya”

“B-but I…

“Marinette has told me before that she thinks you would do an amazing hero. if she didn’t think you could handle this, she wouldn’t have asked you. She trusts in you, so much. Please do this for her, please protect her city and help her partner”

Alya nodded, cleaning the tears that still fell from her eyes. She took the other earring from Marinette’s left ear and stood up.

“You basically know everything about Ladybug, right?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah…I like to think so”

“Alright, put on the earrings. Nino, take Marinette to the hospital” Tikki ordered then she flew close to Marinette, leaving a kiss on her forehead “I’ll see you later, my brave girl”

Alya imitated Tikki and caressed Marinette’s hair before looking back at the magic creature, waiting for her orders.

“Good luck, babe,” Nino said, taking Marinette into his arms, rising from the ground.

“Thanks… take care of her”

“With my life” He promised.

Nino left a kiss on Alya’s forehead, turned around and started running with Marinette on his arms.

“I’m ready,” Alya said to Tikki

“You have to find Chat Noir, you have to tell him Ladybug sent you, assure him she will be fine, don’t tell him how bad she is, only if it is necessary we will. Since you will be in the middle of a fight he won’t ask much right away so don’t worry about it until it’s over. Now, Marinette trusts you can do it and I trust you too, so throw away all your insecurities and say:  _Transforme moi_ ”

“Insecurities away, Marinette trusts you” Alya repeated and then she shouted “ _Transforme moi_ ”

**xx**

 

“Marinette we are almost there,” Nino said, he was tired but he kept running as fast as he could. He could see the hospital doors.

They were almost there, just a few more steps, just a little…

“N-n-nino,” Marinette had her eyes closed and her mouth full of blood but she kept pushing her limit, trying to speak.

Nino couldn’t understand how she was still awake, she kept bleeding from her stomach, she kept coughing blood, passing out for a few minutes and then waking up again, trying to say something.

“Hold on a little more, Mari, I can see the doors,” He brushed her away one more time, as he had been doing the whole way. He didn’t want her to speak; he wanted her to focus all her strength on staying awake, on staying alive.

“Y-you g-gg-otttta t-t-tell him,” She was begging.

Nino knew she was talking about Adrien, she didn’t need to say much for him to know. He had known Marinette for years, they were friends and he deeply cared for her. He knew the little things she liked and what made her happy when nothing else did, he knew her irrational fears and what could drive her mad. He loved her friend, so only a few words were needed for him to know. 

And it hurt.

“Whatever you want to tell my boy, you will once you are safe, don’t you worry,” The doors were  _so, so close._

“P-p-please” Marinette begged and a moan of pain escaped her lips “I n-n-neve ttt-told-dd-d him”  
Nino shook his head as he turned his body to the left so he could open the hospital doors.

He didn’t want to hear those words.

Marinette was begging him to do something he shouldn’t have to do. She was asking for something that he would have to do if she died, and he didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to accept because that meant that Marinette would be gone.

“You will tell him yourself, and you will end up together as you are meant to. You will tell him yourself,” Nino said to her but Marinette didn’t answer, her eyes were completely shut and her breath more arrhythmic than before “Help! I need help! My friend is  _dying!”_

Nino opened his eyes in surprise and he felt like the world moved slower after saying those words. Yeah, he had realized Marinette was hurt and how serious it was. He had thought that she could die, but saying out loud made him process the situation.

Marinette was _literally_  dying in his arms.

A nurse and two men appeared in front of him. They took Marinette out of his arms and placed her on a stretcher, running as fast as they could to one of the ER rooms.

“You have to tell him yourself, Mari!” Nino shouted, running behind the hospital staff “You have to stay alive Marinette! You have to tell him yourself!”

The ER doors closed, he could no longer see her, he only heard the beeps from the machines and the screams from the doctors.

“ _If not_ … I promise I will” He said in a whisper. And then, when all the adrenaline ran out, Nino allowed himself to cry.


End file.
